User talk:Datadragon Seraphim/Archive 1
Welcome Hello Datadragon Odahviing, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:3041#3100|Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel II page. Please leave a message on User talk:Harold Burned-Mane if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 00:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Princess Genetics I quite like that idea, actually. It would solve a lot of problems, plot-wise. Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:53, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that you've been adding various pages into character categories even though they aren't character pages. I ask that you refrain from doing that, as it makes me have to check the recent edits to see if a page has been added to a wrong category. If you are unsure if a category is for characters go to the category's page, it is usually written on there if the category is for characters only. For example: Vampires category, it is written "A list of all Vampire '''characters' in the wiki."'' 17:43, November 20, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat I will handle the situation. 15:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Incident? Incident? What incident? http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Emperor_Maximus/Age_of_Industry:_What_Next%3F Emperor Maximus (talk) 13:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Emperor Maximus [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'It's here... ']]http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:27352 Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:55, December 17, 2014 (UTC) [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'Re-adding Categories']] [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'Data, I've noticed that you keep adding pages to categories which I know where already on there. For some reason you delete the categories then add them again, that could be seen as badge hunting. I've seen you do this on more than one page but here is an example. ']]Siris Steelfang's page. Here is when you first added the page to categories. Here you added it to another category, nothing wrong yet. But then here you go to add it to another category, the Demigods category, but you also re-add it to a bunch of categories it was previously a part of, which you had remove it from as seen here. Then this happened again just today, as seen here when you added it to the same categories...which you removed it from here. [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'Now I don't know if you are doing this on purpose or on accident but I ask that you stop. 12:58, December 30, 2014 (UTC)']] :[[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'If it is happening randomly then I honestly don't know what is causing it. I edit on source mode all the time and unlike some users your categories always appear in the right place (in the little box on the right corner of the edit screen). Maybe like you said you accidentally delete some source code and it unlinks the categories. What you could try to do is link them like you would a page using double brackets [[]], like so: Category:Characters. Just put that either on the top part of the page or the bottom, somewhere where you can easily find it so you can make sure to not accidentally delete it. Do that to all the categories that keep disappearing and the problem should be fixed. If it happens again message me and maybe I can thing of another solution. 13:18, December 30, 2014 (UTC)']] ::[[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'That seems like the likely source of the problem. Try using your solution and if it happens again you message me. 11:26, December 31, 2014 (UTC)']] [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'Ada']] [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'I added Ada to the category Resistance Members because she helped them out quite a bit during AoI, but if you don't want her to be part of that category then just remove it. ']]Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:55, February 19, 2015 (UTC) [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'A favor']] [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'Hi Data.']] [[User talk:Emperor Maximus|'As you may or may not know, I'm leaving the Sandbox temporarily. I'd like you to take care of Sargon please, thanks. If you don't know what to do with him, just make him drink or fix up the pizzeria.']] SaladMate (talk) 15:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC)SaladMate, Lord of Salad [[User talk:SaladMate|'RE: NK']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'To what exactly?']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'The Ash God 02:32, March 8, 2015 (UTC)']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'RE: RPs']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'Hey, Data. I am really sorry for the extended absence. As it turns out, my PC might be fixed and ready either later today or possibly tomorrow. At least I hope that is the case. Believe me when I say I want to get back ASAP. I guess we'll find out soon enough. Again, I'm really sorry about all this, since I know I've managed to wriggle my way into an important position in most RPs I'm in XD. Hopefully I'll be back really soon.']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'On another note, the SFs look really good. The ladies are lovely as always :P.']] [[User talk:SaladMate|'And speaking of lovely ladies, tell HLL that Tate says "Hello" (in an extremely seductive voice, ofc XD )']] T8 the Gr8 (talk) 14:48, April 25, 2015 (UTC) [[User talk:Tatenicholson001|'Precaution']] [[User talk:Tatenicholson001|'Hey Data']] [[User talk:Tatenicholson001|'I noticed that some Anon made an edit in your ']]Vampirism (Steelfang Strain) page. I don't know if it was some edit from a real anon, but I had it rollbacked just in case. Sorry if it caused any inconvenience. ''A man chooses. A slave obeys.'' Summon 07:30, May 8, 2015 (UTC) [[User talk:HumbleDaedricServant|'How do I delete account?']] [[User talk:HumbleDaedricServant|'I think I should take a leave from where I don't belong, be it I'm an unciviled rat or something. Yet I can't find any option for doing so, is there any where I can delete my account permanently? Or simply go inactive and it's done? ']]Mhazard (talk) 08:14, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- [[User talk:HumbleDaedricServant|'Still, I'm just unsure what to do, been plagued by my own mindless misbehaviour these days. I'm mostly mischievious, and perhaps flirted perverted stuff I treated lightly, but I meant no harm, truly. I was just seeking a place where I can start all over again, perhaps a new Wiki or something. Well, since I'm no longer welcomed here.']] Mhazard (talk) 09:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) [[User talk:Mhazard|'Hello there']] [[User talk:Mhazard|'Data, guess who it is. That's right. IT'S ME! Emperor Maximus! :D']] [[User talk:Mhazard|'Anyway, now that I'm back, Age can return to its mighty status as the least-action-packed RP ever! Now, I understand that I was gone for a long time, and I totally understand if people no longer want to take part in the RP for whatever reasons, and if that is the case then me, you, Laz, and Alador can work together to write up what would have happened, and we can start on a new AoI. Anyway, it's good to be back! ']]Emperor Maximus (talk) 10:16, June 20, 2015 (UTC)